Reincarnated
by Charlie Waffles
Summary: What happens when you find out that you lived once before and simultaneously remember what happened during that life? He feels guilty for having been Kira and is now on a mission to catch the new Kira. She was Light's pawn but now she can think for herself and is the new Kira... AU. ( ADOPTED by BakuganDeathNoteFan123)
1. The Boy Who Was Once Kira

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection.

Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Absolutely plain. Nothing special. Just average.

Everyone tried to convince him that he was special though for some reason. They would tell him that he was incredibly good-looking. That he was incredibly intelligent. That he was absolutely wonderful.

Lies. All of it was lies to him. And of course he didn't believe a word of it.

He frowned at his reflection. *If they knew… they'd never say any of that… None of that at all… If they knew… Well it's for the best that they don't know…*

After that he walked out of the bathroom and walked into his room. He took a coat from his closet, put it on, and then grabbed his school bag. He carried it with him as he walked downstairs and out of his house.

He then began to head for school. Alone.

This wasn't unusual for him at all. Of course this was the case. He didn't trust anyone and he didn't want them to. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing. A lie. Everything about him was a lie, and he knew it. That was why he could never allow himself to get close to anyone. He could never let anyone know the truth. The truth that he was a monster. That he was pure evil. That he was… or at least had been… Kira.

Kira. That was who he was. He knew this and hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could change the past. Change himself from having become such a monster. No. Nothing could be done, and now he was left with the guilt of having been Kira.

If he had told anyone that he was Kira, they would have told him that he was crazy. That there was no way he could be Kira. Kira had been dead and gone for years, they would say to him.

If he had gone to the police to tell them, they would have looked at him as if he was just a nut job. Just a random crazy teenager put up to a bet by some friends or something.

No one would ever take him seriously if he told them he was Kira, so he didn't even bother trying. Besides, it wouldn't have done anything good for him anyway. It would just make his life even more miserable than it already was. Living with the guilt of having been a murderer was depressing enough as it was.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this was a short chapter, but I figure it's enough to peak some people's interest...**

**If you're wondering where this story is going... I honestly have to tell you that even I don't know.**

**I just randomly started writing this with one idea in mind, and already the story's changed from what I was planning on having it be.**

**So yeah... Please leave a review, even if it's just to tell me whether or not you're interested in seeing where this story goes, or perhaps what you think of the main character in this story so far.**

**I also have a few other fanfics that I'm currently working on (most of them Death Note related) so please check those out as well. You can find them on my profile.**

**Basically when it comes to Death Note fanfics I like to write stories involving reincarnates, incarnates, the afterlife, alternate universes, etcetera, and this story definitely will fit in that category.**

**Please Review. C:**


	2. Light, Now Ryuzaki

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

A few minutes after he entered his classroom, the bell rang and he took his seat in the far back corner of the room. The teacher started passing back the tests they had taken the day before and when the brunette looked at it he saw that he had gotten a perfect score. Of course.

Throughout the rest of the lesson the brunette looked out the window on his left and didn't bother to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. When it was lunchtime he ate alone, and when the school day ended, he walked home alone.

Once the brunette walked through the door of his house, he was greeted by his mother with a tight hug. "Ryu-kun! I just got your score back! You scored number one nation-wide!" She then proceeded to smother him with kisses. "I'm so proud of you sweetie! You're so smart!"

Ryu frowned. "Mom, can you please let go? It's kind of getting hard to breathe."

"Oh!" She let go of her son and stepped aside, still beaming. "Your father will be so happy to hear about this! Oh, I should call him right now and tell him!"

She then began to walk towards the kitchen; or rather she skipped towards the kitchen. She began to dial her husband's cell number once she got her hands on the telephone. After a few rings he answered. "Yes, Sayu? Is something wrong?"

Sayu giggled. "No, Touta. You'll never believe what our son just did!"

"What'd he do?"

"He scored number one nation-wide on the practice college entrance exams!"

"Really? That's great!"

"I know, right? Anyways, I was wondering what we should do to celebrate."

"Hmm… How about you just ask him?"

"But, Touta, he'll probably say that he doesn't want anything or want to celebrate or anything!"

Sayu could hear her husband sigh on the other end of the line. "I know, but still it's probably best to ask him. After all, he is the one who did all the hard-work to do well on the test."

"Okay… So what time will you be home today?"

"Oh, I should be home by 6."

"Okay... I love you."

"Love you too."

Then both of Ryu's parents hung up their phones.

In the other room was Ryu, who had been listening to their phone conversation the entire time, with a frown on his face. *They wouldn't be so happy right now if they knew I was Kira… well that I was him… What would Sayu say? She was my sister and by now Matsuda must've spilled the info about me having been Kira to her… And what about Matsuda? He was my friend and I betrayed him… What would he say?* Ryu sighed. *Of course, they don't know I was Light… What irony my name is though… Ryuzaki… They named me after the guy who was my enemy… Oh well, it's weird enough as it is having my sister be my mother, my friend be my father, my mother be my grandmother, and my father be my grandfather… I wonder, since I've been reincarnated, does that mean L has as well? It would make sense that if I could that he could have as well… but of course, this isn't normal. Normal people don't remember past lives… though of course normal people don't become the most infamous serial killer of all time either…* Ryu sighed once more. *Sayu and Matsuda… dad wouldn't have been too happy about those two ending up together… But of course he wouldn't be happy about me having been Kira either… no one would be…*

Sayu walked over to her son, Ryuzaki, and smiled. "So what would you like to do to celebrate?"

Ryu thought about saying that he didn't want to celebrate but decided not to. "Um, maybe we could go as a family and have a nice dinner at a restaurant or something…"

"Okay." Sayu smiled, glad that her son actually decided to celebrate in some way for once.

As Ryuzaki then began walking up the stairs, a thought popped up in Sayu's head. "Oh, Ryu, do you want Ichigo to come too?"

"Sure."

Then Ryu walked upstairs to his very clean, very organized bedroom.

Meanwhile, someone found a black notebook in the middle of a forest. It was titled "Death Note".

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah, in this story, Sayu and Matsuda are a married couple, and they have a son named Ryuzaki (Obviously Matsuda was the one who named him that, in honor of L) who is Light's reincarnate. I'll explain at some point how he has his memories of his past life, because he didn't just happen to have his memories of his past life since birth. That is why he's so upset with having been Kira, rather than being evilly happy to be alive so he could continue his plans with the Death Note. In this story, Light's reincarnate is a good guy, with no interest in using the Death Note. You may be surprised in the next chapter when you see who picked up the Death Note, and how their personality has changed in a certain way. Oh, and L has also been reincarnated and he will be introduced at some point in the story. His personality and looks will also be different. You'll soon find out who Ichigo is as well in this story. You may or may not be surprised.**

**Please review!**


	3. Second Kira, Now First Kira

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

The Japanese girl with dyed-blond hair sighed with relief as she wiped the black notebook clean. *Light… You may be gone, but I will continue your legacy. I will follow the dream you had and make this world a utopia… Thank you, my love, for having had the Death Note placed somewhere where I could find it. And thank you for lending me your intelligence. I know I was stupid before, but now I'm not, so I thank you… I know that finding this notebook must be fate. This is proof that you truly did love me, and I will make sure that I don't fail you this time around… I will become Kira for you, Light, and become the god of this world in your place.*

The blond Asian then tucked the Death Note inside of her large black purse and began to walk out of the forest.

Sometime later she made it home to her house and walked upstairs to her bedroom. It was a very plain room, not like the gothic styled apartment she had lived in as Misa Amane. No. This girl may have been her before, but she certainly wasn't like Misa.

This girl was named Makoto Abarai. She was at the top of her class at her high school and she was very popular. Guys and girls alike would flock to her and follow her every command. It was as if she was their queen, and this made her conceited. This was the very same thing that had caused Light to become so arrogant during his lifetime, only he didn't have as much power as this girl.

Unlike during her prior lifetime, this girl wasn't very interested in the gothic lolita fashion. She preferred a more preppy style, and she would wear a lot of light colored outfits, with most of them being pink or blue. Every once in awhile she would wear black and dark colors, but of course they were still of the preppy style.

She had no interest in the occult and the supernatural. She was a realist who didn't bother to waste her time thinking about the afterlife or the nature of the universe. She saw no point in doing so. Instead she spent her time exercising and studying; making sure that her mind and body were perfectly healthy.

She was very careful about what she ate as well. It wasn't so much that she was concerned about her weight; she just wanted to be as healthy as possible.

She was a very strong believer that people should make the most of this life (and live to their full potential) because you only have one life to live.

It is because of this that, if anyone she knew were to find out that she was Kira, they would be very surprised. Of course, the one thing no one seemed to realize was another belief of hers: Those who ruin the lives of others and cut people's lives short didn't deserve to exist; they were just a nuisance to the human race.

It is because of this that when Makoto Abarai obtained her memories from her life as Misa Amane, that she wasn't upset with having been Kira. She was upset with having been as foolish as she had been, but she was definitely not upset with having been Kira. She was quite proud with the fact that she had been the second Kira, and had made it her mission to find the Death Note once more.

Even though she wasn't the child of someone that worked in the NPA, she was able to hack into the NPA's system and retrieve any information she desired from it. Her hacking skills were far superior than Light's had been, and this made being Kira simpler for her than the average person.

She began killing major criminals as soon as she came home that day with the Death Note, and a few days later, Ryuk appeared.

When Ryuk came into Makoto's room, the girl didn't flinch or have any sort of reaction at all. She simply responded with a calm "Hello Ryuk."

Ryuk was very surprised since he had expected a more entertaining reaction, but then he was confused. How was it that this girl knew his name?

When the girl saw the look of confusion on the shinigami's face, she smirked. "Oh come on, Ryuk. You don't know who I am?"

"You're Makoto Abarai."

"Well duh. Of course I am. What I am asking you is: Do you know who I am; or rather, do you know who I was?"

"What?"

"You don't recognize the similarities?"

Ryuk scrunched up his face and took a better look at the girl and thought for a moment before responding. "Well… you kind of look like this one girl named Misa… but you act kind of like this guy named Light…"

Makoto smirked again. "I'm the reincarnated form of Misa Amane."

"Really? You don't seem to act anything like her."

"Well I am a different person you know."

"Right… So how many names have you written in the Death Note?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Makoto then handed the Death Note over to Ryuk.

Ryuk flipped through the Death Note and saw that her killing rate was a lot higher than Light's had been. "Wow. Even Light didn't kill this many in such a short time."

"Well I'm not Light, now am I? I'm not Misa either for that matter. I am Makoto."

"Right…" Ryuk took another look at the girl and looked at her room. *Well, she may look somewhat like Misa, but she's definitely more like Light… Actually she may be more like Light in his later years as Kira than his early years… Hopefully she doesn't give me as much of a hard time as he did… but I doubt it…*

"So Makoto, do I need to tell you about the Shinigami eyes or anything else related to the Death Note? Everything I told Light applies to you now."

"I know. You'll be the one writing my name down in your Death Note when I die, I don't plan on ever trading half my life for the shinigami eyes, and I know all of the little tricks Light came up with for how to use the Death Note. I don't need you to tell me anything. I'll buy some apples and videogames to keep you entertained when you aren't interested in watching my life and I am not doing anything with the Death Note."

"Hyuk hyuk. Okay… So what is your plan?"

"I'm going to become the god of this world in Light's place, and this world will be a utopia under my rule."

"Hyuk hyuk. Same plan as Light basically."

"Yes, it is. The difference is that I'm going to make it more difficult for anyone to catch me. Light was too foolish in his actions. That's why he got caught. I will not make the same mistakes he did."

*Hyuk hyuk. This is going to be interesting!*

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think of Misa's reincarnate? Does she seem like a meaner version of Light to you?**

**Please review!**


	4. L, Now EHL

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**One Month Before Makoto Picks Up The Death Note**_

"Hey Edward! Hurry up and get down here!"

Edward scowled. He really hated it when people yelled. Especially when girls that had high-pitched voices yelled. And at him, nonetheless.

Edward looked at his image in the bathroom mirror to make sure he looked right. He checked to make sure his black hair was spiked properly and that his eyeliner was applied correctly. He then checked to make sure his outfit (which consisted of a black band t-shirt, a black studded belt, black skinny jeans, and black skater shoes) looked as it should.

When he saw that he looked okay, he walked downstairs and out of the house, where his family was getting ready to head for the airport.

Today was the day that his family would be moving from England to Japan. For what reason? Even he didn't know. He figured that it had something to do with his father's government job though. Plus, his mother was a complete otaku and half Japanese, and had wanted to go to Japan her whole life. She had made sure that her children were fluent in Japanese, but, of course, they would all sound like foreigners once they reached the Asian country. There was no doubt about that. Their Japanese would sound awful and their accents would be terrible. He was sure of it. Edward wasn't particularly pleased with this fact, but he dealt with it nonetheless.

It took a very long time before Edward and his family reached Japan, and by the time they found their house, he was so exhausted from the plane flight that he didn't bother to think about how strange it was that all of his family's belongings and whatnot were all in the house, perfectly arranged already. (Later on he learned that his father had been having their belongings sent over to Japan for the past few months).

Once Edward and his family were all settled, Edward had to begin preparing for the college entrance exams that would be coming up soon. Granted he was very smart and knew everything already, but he still needed to make sure his understanding of the Japanese language was good enough that he could pass the actual tests themselves.

Since he was now a citizen of Japan, Edward would now be attending a Japanese university rather than an English one. He wasn't really happy with this, but at least he was fluent in Japanese so he could understand everything.

One thing that bothered Edward was how people pronounced his name in Japan. His name wasn't 'Edowarado'; his name was 'Edward'. So, to make it simpler for the Japanese people to say his name, he decided that, while in Japan, he would go by his middle name, which was 'Hideki'. He also didn't like how people said his last name, which was 'Lawrence', like 'Rarense', so he decided that, while in Japan, he would go by his mother's maiden name, which was 'Ryuga'. That is how Edward Hideki Lawrence became Hideki Ryuga.

**Author's Note:**

**So it's kind of obvious who this guy is the reincarnate of. Even if I didn't give it away in the chapter title, I'm sure you all would have realized that this is L's reincarnate, and you already can see the difference between E.H.L. and L, huh? I thought it was pretty clever at the time when I came up with EHL's given name and his Japanese alias.**

**Oh, and since this chapter was so short, I'm posting another chapter today. I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Please review!**


	5. Mello, Now Mels

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**A Few Days After Makoto Picks Up The Death Note**_

Melissa and Matt sat on opposite ends of the sofa in their apartment staring at each other. The first one to break the silence was Matt.

"Um, Mels? What should we do now? I mean, this is kind of awkward… I mean, you were a guy… and now you're a girl? I don't even know what to make of that."

Melissa was Matt's girlfriend and had been since they began high school. Now they were out of high school and had begun living together as a couple. Right now they were living off of very little money. Melissa had recently lost her job as a waitress because she punched a customer in the face for having spoken to her lewdly, and Matt was a part-time photographer and was trying to find a job as a computer specialist.

Earlier today Matt had come home with two boxes in hand. One was entirely filled with chocolate and the other contained the outfit he wanted his girlfriend (that he gave the pet name 'Mels' to) to pose in.

Melissa eyed the boxes carefully before yelling at her boyfriend (that had such strange fashion sense that he'd wear all kinds of non-matching clothes and yet still look good). "What the hell is this crap?"

Matt smiled sheepishly. "Well, one of the guys gave me all this chocolate since his girlfriend decided to go on a diet… Apparently she was a severe chocoholic and gave all this candy to him so that he could get rid of it before she changed her mind… I know this stuff gives you headaches, but this is supposed to be really good chocolate. It was imported from Germany."

Mels stamped her foot on the ground. "Dammit Matt! Just because someone says that something is great, that doesn't mean that it actually is! And what the hell is with this leather?"

"Um, well I want you to pose in a picture while wearing it. It'd go great with the motorcycle ad the pic's gonna be in. You know, it'd be like one of those Vegas car ads. Have the cars and their prices and stuff, with a hot blond chick next to it all. Seriously, it works, and I could probably get a nice paycheck for it."

Mels scowled and then grabbed the box with her and took it to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it when she saw her boyfriend following after her.

*Dammit. Look at this stuff. Will I even be able to put it on?* Mels stripped down to her undergarments and tried to put the leather outfit on. It almost fit, but not quite. "Oh hell no!" she yelled. "Matt I am not gonna wear this!"

"But I need you to." Matt whined from the other side of the door.

"This outfit's so damn tight that I can't even wear underwear with it if I want to fit it! No underwear? I don't think so!"

"Aw c'mon Mels, sweetie. Please?"

Melissa sighed and grumbled "Fine."

About two minutes later she came out of the bathroom in the super tight leather outfit. "You better earn a lot of money for this picture."

Matt smiled a bright smile then that reminded Mels of a small child. "Yup, I'm sure I will. You look awesome!"

Mels blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah totally! I should've found you a leather outfit sooner! It looks great on you!"

Mels rolled her eyes to try to hide the fact that she was pleased. "Okay, let's go do that picture already so I can get out of this outfit."

"Okay!"

Matt then practically dragged Melissa out of their apartment, outside and down the stairs. It was a bright sunny day and the shiny black motorcycle gleamed in the parking lot.

Mels eyes widened when she saw the motorcycle and she rushed over to it. "Oh sweet! Is this new? Ohmigod this is awesome! Is it one of those Japanese ones?"

Matt smiled at Melissa's joy. "Yup. I bought it just for you."

Mels eyes sparkled for a moment but then they turned dark. "Wait a minute… You bought this? Why?"

Matt laughed nervously. "Um… Well it's a present."

"… So there was never a picture?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see what you'd look like in leather."

Mels blood began to boil from her anger, but just before she had the chance to yell at Matt, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her head and fell to her knees while gripping her head.

When Matt saw his girlfriend fall, he rushed to see what was wrong. "Mels?" he asked worriedly.

Melissa moaned from the pain in her head.

Matt proceeded to pick Melissa up from the ground and helped her walk into their apartment. He then helped set her down on the sofa in the living room. "Mels, is there anything I can do to help?"

Mels grumbled "Just be quiet and get me some chocolate."

"But chocolate gives you headaches!"

Mels glared at Matt while holding her head. "Just. Do. It... Now!"

Matt grabbed one of the chocolate bars out of the box he had set on the kitchen table and handed it to Melissa.

Melissa took a bite out of it, and immediately dropped it to grab hold of her head. She moaned from the pain she felt in her head, for now it felt like she had a migraine.

She picked up the chocolate bar from the ground again, despite her boyfriend's protests, and took another bite from it. This time the pain in her head was so great that she literally was unable to move.

Once able to move slightly, she grabbed hold of her head and lay down on the sofa so that perhaps the pain would go away.

The pain went away after a few minutes, but not before a flash of images and information flooded her brain. Once the images and information stopped pouring into her brain, she sat up, eyes wide. "Oh. My. God." *I've been reincarnated?*

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Mello's Back! It was obvious that this is Mello's reincarnate, right?**

**Please review!**


	6. Matt

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**Continuation Of The Previous Chapter**_

"Mels?"

Matt was now sitting next to Melissa and was extremely worried. *Just what the hell is going on?* he wondered.

Melissa looked at Matt and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine." *I wonder… I had a friend named Matt before and now I have a boyfriend named Matt? It could be a coincidence… but of course my name now is similar to Mello… Perhaps this Matt is the reincarnate of that Matt… It is always possible… What is it that gave me my memories of my past life? Chocolate… Leather outfit… Motorcycle… They all lead to me regaining my memories… What gives Matt headaches that have to deal with his possible past life?... Videogames… Cigarettes… Goggles?... Maybe… He definitely gets headaches from videogames and cigarette smoke… That much is for sure…*

"Mels, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine… Hey can we play that new videogame that just came out? Oh, and can you buy me a pack of cigarettes?"

"What? I am not dating a smoker. Nuh-uh. No way. You are not gonna start smoking now. Especially now that we're short on money. People waste thousands of dollars on those cancer sticks. I refuse to let you even try that crap."

"Okay… How about that videogame?"

Matt sighed. "You know that stuff gives me headaches…" He glanced over at his girlfriend who had just put on her pouty face. "Fine. You just wait here until I get back." He ruffled his girlfriend's shoulder-length blond hair before leaving the apartment.

Once Matt was gone, Melissa smirked and left the house to get a pack of cigarettes. By the time Matt came back to the apartment with the videogame, Melissa had found a way for cigarette smoke to consume the air in the apartment, without having to smoke any of the cigarettes.

"Dammit Mels! Didn't I tell you not to smoke?"

"Oh I didn't smoke any of them." Melissa smiled when she saw Matt grasp his head with one hand.

As Matt rushed to open all of the windows of the apartment to let the stench out, Mels put the videogame in the game station and turned up the volume so that there was no way that Matt could avoid the sounds of the game.

She started on the most difficult setting of the game so that there would be the maximum amount of monsters for her to shoot at and cast spells on. After awhile though, as Mels kept dying in the game, Matt walked over to the sofa and took the controller out of his girlfriend's hands.

Matt muttered something about "My girlfriend's trying to kill me…" before he began to start killing off all of the monsters in the game like someone who had played the game many times before, only he had never played the game before.

Melissa smiled as she saw Matt play the game, all the while his headache was getting worse and worse. Mels walked into the other room and brought him his glasses that he would wear to lessen the headaches he got from electronics. Technically there was nothing wrong with Matt's eyes, though he swore that his eyes must get strained easier than most people's.

When Mels came back into the room she looked at the T.V. screen and saw that the game was paused and muted, and when she walked over to the sofa, she saw her boyfriend laying down, clutching his head with his eyes closed tightly.

After a moment, Matt shot up in his seat and his eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."

Melissa looked at Matt and smiled. "What is it?"

"Dude. I think I've lived another life before."

"Really? What would you compare it to?"

"I'd compare it to when you die at a certain point in a RPG videogame. You know, you get to keep all of your original stuff, only you have to restart the fight."

"I see. I was right." Melissa smirked.

"What?"

Matt was confused, and then came to a realization as Melissa sat on the other end of the sofa. "No way. That would just be too weird. You aren't Mello, are you?"

Melissa smiled. "I was Mello. I'm Mello's reincarnated form, and you are Matt's reincarnated form."

Melissa and Matt sat in silence for a few minutes and stared at each other. The first one to break the silence was Matt.

"Um, Mels? What should we do now? I mean, this is kind of awkward… I mean, you were a guy… and now you're a girl? I don't even know what to make of that."

"Just don't think about it. Our past lives don't have anything really to do with our current ones."

"Right… but now I feel kind of weird… I mean, we were friends when we were guys… but now we're dating…. I mean, it's weird knowing that we've done… you know… and that you were once a guy… It's just so weird to me."

"Oh, Matt, that's honestly what you're concerned about? You're not gay. Okay? And neither am I. Nor was I before. Nor were you before. Okay? We are totally different people now."

"Okay… So what should we do now?"

"I think we should find out if anyone else has been reincarnated. I mean, if we have, then that means L, Kira, and the second Kira could have been reincarnated as well. And if Kira and the second Kira have regained their memories of their previous lives, then that means that there's gonna be problems."

"Right… Sounds like a good idea to me… Just how long have you known you were Mello though?"

"Since I had that migraine today."

"Oh."

Matt felt very foolish right now, and began to play the videogame again so he wouldn't feel embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. If Melissa had remembered sooner she would have told Matt, and he knew it.

After playing the game for awhile Matt came to a realization. "Mels! Videogames don't give me headaches anymore!"

"Really?" Melissa raised an eyebrow and walked over to the box filled with chocolate bars. She took one out, unwrapped it, and then devoured it. "It would appear that chocolate no longer gives me headaches either…"

Melissa grabbed a few more chocolate bars and walked back over to the sofa. She sat down as she watched the brunette gleefully kill off monsters in the game. "Matt, if I start to get fat from eating too much chocolate you gotta make sure that I start to exercise more, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Matt said without taking his eyes off the screen. "Hey can you get me a… Uh never mind…"

Mels sighed. "We have got to make sure our addictions from our past lives don't become our addictions in this life. Seriously. That was one of the addictions you had that I hated the most. I didn't like to stink of cigarettes all the time. Hell, you smoked so much I probably had lung cancer and didn't even know it."

"Right… Yeah make sure to beat me to pulp if I ever start smoking again."

"Uh-huh… Well actually I know of something we could do that could prevent you from smoking."

"Oh? What's that?"

"If you start smoking, then you don't get sex."

"… Are we even gonna be in that kind of relationship anymore?"

Mels punched Matt in the shoulder. "Of course! Just because I was a guy before that doesn't mean we're breaking up! Jeez!"

"Oh… Cool." Matt then returned to playing his videogame.

Now that Melissa was in a bad mood, she walked over to the game station and shut it off. Then she turned the T.V. back to the cable setting and turned on the news. The topic appearing on the screen beneath the news caster was "Kira Has Returned!"

Matt would have yelled at Mels for turning off his game, but now the two of them were paying very close attention to what the news caster was saying. Once the broadcast ended, Matt and Mels looked at each other with horror on their faces.

Matt decided to speak up. "Mels, you were right. I think… Chances are that Kira or the second Kira or one of Kira's other minions has been reincarnated and they're out there. Right now. Killing people. As we speak."

Mels spoke quietly. "It could also be that someone else has found a Death Note…"

"So now what?"

Mels turned and stared Matt straight in the eyes. "We need to find Near and tell him all of this."

**Author's Note:**

**Alrighty, so now they're going to go looking for Near. Will they find him? Who knows, only time can tell. Keep reading and you'll find out. **

**Please review!**

**Oh, and people, I DO accept anonymous reviews! Even if you AREN'T a member of this site, you can still review, so please do.**


	7. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**The Evening Before The Beginning Of The College Entrance Exams**_

Ryuzaki and the rest of his family sat in complete silence after Matsuda had told them the news: Kira's back.

Sayu and Ryu were quietly upset by this, though Ryu's thirteen-year-old younger brother, Ichigo, was furious.

"How the hell is Kira alive? I thought he was dead!"

This didn't help the dark atmosphere within the room, and when no one said a word, Ichigo stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Once Ichigo was gone, Ryu decided to ask his father something that had been bothering him. "Dad, is there anything about this case that is similar to the original Kira case?"

Matsuda sighed. "Well yes. The majority of the deaths are of heart attacks, and the majority of those that are dying are major criminals…"

"Do you know how Kira kills, Dad?"

"Yes, of course. If this Kira kills like the previous Kiras, then yes."

"I see… Do you have any suspects yet?"

"No… This person is better at covering their tracks than the original Kira. This one is a completely different person. That much is for sure… This one isn't interested in playing games or trying to defeat L like the original one seemed to be…"

"Do you know what Kira's plans are?"

"Well hopefully they don't have the same plan the original Kira had… but I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case…"

"Is L working on the case?"

Matsuda sighed. "You know that I can't tell you that, Ryu, but I'm sure he probably is."

"Is today's L the same one that caught the original Kira?"

"… Ryu, who ever told you the original Kira was caught?"

*Oh crap.* "Um, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't. That was highly confidential information… You've been hacking the NPA's system, haven't you?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know?"

"Uh… I kind of just do…" *I can't really say that I'm Light's reincarnate…*

Right then Matsuda got a phone call, telling him that he needed to come back down to the NPA. After he hung up the phone, he looked back at Ryu and said "I'll talk to you about this again after I get back."

Then Matsuda got up from his chair, walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house, and headed for the NPA in his shiny silver car.

Meanwhile, Ryu began to get up from his seat when his mother, Sayu, stopped him. "Ryu, how is it that you know so much about the Kira case? I know we haven't told you that much, yet you seem very knowledgeable on the subject. Have you been hacking into the NPA's system?"

"No, Mom. I haven't."

Sayu sighed. "Truth be told, I do believe you. Especially because of what Touta's told me about the case… They never left any recorded information on the case after the first month. For the majority of the case, they never left any information in the NPA's system, just for the simple fact that they knew Kira was possibly hacking into the system… So how is it that you know? Did one of Touta's co-workers tell you about it? I mean, that would be surprising since your father was the most immature out of all the people who worked on the Kira case, but did they?"

Ryu sighed. *Great. Just great. I'm probably gonna have to tell her…* "No one told me anything."

"So… How do you know?"

Sayu was now looking at Ryuzaki with that look mothers give to their kids that says: If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to make your life hell.

Ryu really didn't want to tell her, and he figured she wouldn't believe him anyway, so he hesitated. Ryu spoke quietly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to hate me for it or punish me horribly or anything?"

"Yes."

Ryu sighed. "Well… um… I kind of am... uh… Light's reincarnate…"

Ryu braced himself for the worst and saw the look of shock spread across his mother's face. "I'm really sorry, Mom."

"Y-you… Y-your joking… r-right?"

Ryu frowned. "No, Mom. I'm not… Why would I joke about something like that?"

"Then why? Why are you saying this to me? It isn't funny at all." Sayu said as tears streamed down her face. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. I'm really sorry."

Sayu bit her lip to stop it from trembling. "Prove it." she breathed.

Ryuzaki's frown deepened. "How?"

"T-tell me something… t-that only Light would know."

"Um… But everything I know about you, everyone knows about you. In middle school you were really bad at math and always needed my help, and you were a complete fangirl for some pop idol name Hideki Ryuga… Um… Shortly before Dad, Soichiro, died, you were kidnapped by the mafia-"

At this Sayu gasped and Ryu looked at her. "What? Didn't you tell us that you were kidnapped by the mafia?"

Sayu shook her head and began crying heavily. "No! No! No! This is horrible! Absolutely horrible! To think that-that my own son is-was-whatever- Light! No! No! No! Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Sayu laid her head on the table, still shaking her head. "Ryu, do you know why you're his reincarnate? Did you, as Light, do something involving the supernatural or spiritual or something to make yourself be reincarnated?"

She looked up at her son through teary eyes. "Did you?" she whispered.

Ryu sighed. "No. I have absolutely no idea why or how it happened."

Sayu then choked out "Are you Kira? Now?"

"No… I was as Light, but I'm not anymore…"

Sayu smiled sadly. "Well that's good to hear… Do you want to tell your father when he gets home? Or should I?"

"I think… you should… I kind of am afraid that… well… that he may shoot me… He did when I was Light… I mean, I totally understand why he shot me… I did deserve it, but I don't want to get shot now that I'm innocent… You know?"

Sayu nodded in understanding. "O-okay. I'll tell him… But you need to be prepared to talk with him afterwards, u-understand? Oh, and he may possibly take you to the police? I don't know, but he might."

Ryu nodded glumly. "I understand. I'm really sorry for… for what I did to our family…" Ryu sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm really really really really really sorry!" he said as tears poured out of his eyes and soaked his hands. "I had just wanted to make a safe world for all of you! I didn't know that that power – that it would turn me into a monster! I had no idea that I would become so-so evil! I never wanted Dad to die, and yet… that power! It just… It just made me so-so heartless, so uncaring, so evil! I stopped caring about anyone other than myself by the end of it all! I am so sorry!" he ended with tears streaming down his face as he looked at his mother.

Sayu frowned. "I know you're sorry, sweetie." She sighed. "If only Mom and Dad were alive to hear your apology… Did you kill them though when you were Kira?"

"N-no. It was my fault Dad died, b-but he died believing I wasn't Kira… And Mom simply died of natural causes… No one ever told her that I was Kira, right?"

"That's right. She died believing you died trying to catch Kira… It was sometime after her death, shortly after Touta and I had your brother, that he told me the truth about how you were Kira… I made him tell me… I could see that something was tearing him apart and I just had to know what it was… And after he told me, he was calmer, happier. He was able to go on and live happily… Well, at first he wasn't too happy, because I was then depressed, but we got over it for the most part… I never wanted you kids to know that Light was Kira though… I figured that that would be too cruel. I figured it was better for you two to believe that Light was one of the good guys, you know?"

"I understand, Mom."

"When did you realize you were Light's reincarnate though?"

"About… a few months ago…"

"I see… It just happened randomly one day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just all of a sudden one day all of these memories and stuff flooded my brain… It was really weird and painful at the same time… Felt like I had a migraine…"

Sayu smiled. "Well, I guess it is good that you have all of Light's memories now… You aren't anything like him though, right?"

"If you're asking if I think it's right to kill people, then no. And I'm definitely not Kira, nor am I going to become Kira."

"Good. Then you should help your father catch this Kira if that's the case. I'm sure your memories as Light/Kira/Whatever will help have this Kira get caught. Plus, you are very bright naturally. If you help, then Kira should end up being caught very soon.

"Yeah… Maybe you should mention this to Dad when you tell him about me being Light's reincarnate."

"Good idea… You should get ready for bed now, okay?"

"Yeah."

Ryuzaki then left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. When he reached the second floor of the house, he saw his younger brother glaring at him from the middle of the hallway.

"I hate you, Kira!" Ichigo yelled as he ran away to his room angrily.

Ryu was left standing in the hallway with a look of shock and horror on his face. He had completely forgotten that his brother could hear the whole conversation that went on between him and their mother, and now his brother knew the truth. That he had been Light Yagami. That Light was not one of the good guys. That Light had been Kira. That he, Ryuzaki Matsuda, was the reincarnated form of the most infamous serial killer of all time.

**Author's Note:**

**So now everyone in Ryuzaki's family will know that he's Light's reincarnate… Oh yeah, and if you're wondering who Ichigo is, I haven't completely decided whose reincarnate he will be, but I do plan on having him be someone's reincarnate. Please don't assume that he is Near, because when I began writing this, that was not my intention at all. Also, I haven't even decided whether Near has even died. After all, he was alive at the end of the manga. It is possible that he's a living middle-aged man now.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and people, I DO accept anonymous reviews! Even if you AREN'T a member of this site, you can still review, so please do.**


	8. Ryuk's Moment Of Insight

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**The Evening Before The Beginning Of The College Entrance Exams**_

Makoto sat in the chair at her desk and smiled with content. Everything was perfect in her life now and everything was going according to plan.

Over on Makoto's bed, Ryuk sat and munched on apples while playing a hand-held videogame. Most likely some sort of Mario game. Ryuk really seemed to have a liking for those games.

"Oh Ryuk." Makoto sung.

Ryuk internally groaned. Whenever Makoto sung his name it only meant that she was going to bother him about something. "What?"

"I was wondering: How come it's taking so much longer for the police to find out who Kira is? Am I really that much better at being Kira than Light was?"

"I guess you must be. About three weeks after Light picked up the Death Note he was being followed by the FBI."

"Well that certainly is interesting… Do you know why I've been reincarnated, Ryuk?"

"Nope."

"Do you even care?"

"Not really. Hyuk hyuk. But it sure is interesting!"

"Yes. I do see how that could be found as interesting." Makoto said with a bored voice.

"Hmm... Ryuk? Do you think it's possible that anyone else has been reincarnated?"

"Hyuk hyuk. Maybe all of you humans are reincarnated and just don't know it."

"Hmm… Ryuk, that may actually be one of the most intelligent things you have ever said."

"Really? Hyuk hyuk. Well that's interesting."

"Yes. It definitely is an interesting idea… Perhaps all humans are reincarnated and just have no idea… Perhaps the key is to come across things that were important elements in your past life for a certain amount of time… Perhaps the reason no one remembers their past lives is simply that there is some sort of protection put inside the brain… After all, for me, I've never liked gothic or supernatural things, and I absolutely loathe gothic lolita… One day I decided to try it out though, just to see why I hated it so much, and then, next thing I know, I have my memories of having been Misa… I think the protection put inside of our brains to make sure we don't remember our past lives involves making us fear or hate things connected to our past lives… Well, not everything. Just a few things…"

"Hyuk hyuk. Are you gonna test this idea on someone, cuz I wanna watch when you do."

"Hmm… I'll have to find someone that I believe I knew in my past life. It would be very strange otherwise…"

**Author's Note:**

**Today I'm giving another double update. C:**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and people, I DO accept anonymous reviews! Even if you AREN'T a member of this site, you can still review, so please do.**


	9. Coming Out 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**The Evening Before The Beginning Of The College Entrance Exams**_

When Matsuda finally came home, Sayu took him into the kitchen before telling him the not-so-pleasant news.

"Touta, sweetie, there's something you should know."

"Okay? What?"

Sayu sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and motioned for her husband to do the same. He raised an eyebrow at her, but sat down in the chair next to her nonetheless. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Our son, Ryuzaki, is the reincarnate of my brother, Light."

Matsuda blinked with confusion. "What? That's impossible."

"It's the truth. He told me so… He also knows far more than anyone else could about the original Kira. I mean, he hasn't been hacking the NPA's system, yet he still knows things about the original Kira case… He even knows about how I was kidnapped by the mafia once… without anyone ever telling him…"

"Really? You're sure no one ever told him?"

"I'm pretty sure…"

"But reincarnation? You don't seriously believe in that, do you?"

"Well what about Kira? He killed without having to come in contact with people and their cause of death was always unknown. Isn't it possible that other supernatural things are also possible?"

Matsuda sighed. "Well… I guess… How come he didn't tell me this himself?"

Sayu frowned. "Because he was afraid that you might shoot him…"

Matsuda frowned. "I'm going to go talk to him now… Does Ichigo know?"

"I overheard him yell 'I hate you, Kira.' to Ryuzaki, so I'm pretty sure he did."

"Okay… You go talk to Ichigo and I'll go talk to Ryuzaki…"

After he said this, the two parents went to go talk to their children; Sayu to Ichigo, and Matsuda to Ryuzaki.

Matsuda knocked on his eldest son's door before entering, and took a seat on Ryu's bed after closing the door behind him. Ryu was sitting in a chair at his desk with a worried expression on his face.

"Um, hey, Dad."

"Hello Ryu… Why did you say you're Light's reincarnate?"

"Because it's the truth…"

"How come you never said anything before?"

"Well I only found out a few months ago when all of the memories flooded my brain randomly one day…"

"I see… And you swear you're telling the truth?"

"Well yeah. Why would I say I was a serial killer in a past life and have it not be the truth?"

"True… Okay, let's see… What does L look like?"

"Well L had wild black hair, severe bags under his eyes, and he always wore blue jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt… He was also very addicted to sweets and once I was handcuffed to him… He died because I had the shinigami, Rem, kill him."

"Okay… Um, how did Kira kill?"

"With a black notebook called the Death Note. My shinigami was named Ryuk and he was obsessed with apples and he was the one who killed me, with his Death Note."

"Do you know who Mello and Near are?"

"They were L's successors. Mello had Sayu kidnapped so he could get his hands on the Death Note. I had Takada kill him shortly before my death when she was kidnapped. Near is a very short, white-haired, pajama wearing guy who caught me as being Kira."

"Okay… As crazy as the idea of reincarnation sounds, I guess I have no choice but to believe you… You aren't Kira now, right?"

"No… Didn't Mom say anything about how I should help with the Kira case because I know all of this stuff related to Kira?"

"I think she forgot to mention that… though that does sound like a good idea… I'll have to see if you can… Make sure you get some sleep. Your entrance exams are tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

Matsuda then left Ryuzaki's room and walked over to his own room. Once inside, he lay on his bed and sighed. A few minutes passed and then Sayu entered the room.

"So how's Ichigo doing?"

"Um, well he's not really happy and he's not really in a talkative mood right now… Do you think Ryu's actually Light's reincarnate?"

"Yeah. He has to be. There's no other way for him to know what he knows about the original Kira case. I'm going to see if he can help out on this case. Perhaps he'll be able to help us find this Kira faster."

**Author's Note:**

**Matsuda's handling everything so well because he's come across notebooks that kill people and shinigami. Reincarnation's not too much of a leap from there. C:**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and people, I DO accept anonymous reviews! Even if you AREN'T a member of this site, you can still review, so please do.**


	10. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**The Afternoon After The College Entrance Exams End**_

EHL sat on a bench outside of the exam hall feeling very bored. The entrance exams were finally over, yet now he was bored. He sighed as a blond Japanese girl passed by him.

He glanced at her when he heard the girl's footsteps stop, and noticed that she had a look of utter disgust on her face when they made eye-contact. He was pretty surprised since girls had the tendency to find him attractive, but then he realized what the problem was: He had a goth/emo type of clothing style, whereas this girl wore a very preppy style. She was wearing so much pink that it hurt his eyes to look at her, and apparently he was wearing so much black that it hurt for her to look at him. After giving him a slight glare, the girl walked away quickly, as if she believed that she would mutate if she stayed near him for too long.

Once the girl was gone though, EHL noticed a depressed-looking pretty brown-haired boy sitting on a nearby bench alone. Out of curiosity, he decided to walk over to the boy and start a conversation with him.

"Hey, what's up?" EHL asked, only to see the pretty boy raise an eyebrow at him.

"My name's Hideki. You were just taking the entrance exams, right?"

The pretty brunette smiled slightly now and responded in an unexpected way. "Your accent's terrible."

"Well excuse me for trying to start a conversation with a likely classmate." EHL said in a false tone of annoyance before starting to walk away.

After walking awhile, the brunette followed after 'Hideki' and stopped him. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? My name's Ryuzaki."

EHL internally smirked at this. He had figured that the boy would follow him. "It's okay… Do you want to hang out sometime or something?" he asked with false hesitancy.

Ryuzaki blinked in surprise. "Um, sure."

"Great." EHL then smiled the smile he always gave that made girls swoon.

EHL was surprised when this boy didn't react like most other guys did; he had swooned, or rather, was blushing quite severely. This amused EHL greatly, for now he knew that he would have the upper-hand in their friendship.

While continuing to smile dazzlingly, he wrote his cell number on a piece of paper he retrieved from his black book bag. "Here's my number. Be sure to call me sometime." EHL said while handing the piece of paper to Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki took the paper mindlessly and EHL began to walk away. Just for a little fun though, EHL turned around and winked at the pretty brunette before continuing to walk away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryuzaki's face turn bright red.

*Well this is certainly going to be interesting. I'll bet that he'll make my life far more entertaining… Yes. Life for awhile will definitely be fun. Especially since he's probably easy to tease… He seems very… innocent? Is that the word I'm looking for? Hmm… Well now I just sound like a pervert… Am I a pervert? Oh well. It doesn't matter. I should go buy some cookies… Yes. That definitely sounds like a good idea.*

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so you can see that EHL is my weird sort of combination between L and Light in personality, right? And of course I've now hinted at what EHL and Ryuzaki's orientations are as well. **

**Oh, and I've decided to go with what I originally intended for Ichigo as well. Sorry to disappoint, but Ichigo will be the reincarnate of a certain character no one other than me really seems to give a damn about. The assumption in this story is that Near never died; he's still playing the role of L and is a middle-aged man now. Sorry to disappoint on that as well; I assume he didn't just randomly die for no reason. Also, for all of you people out there who are BB fans, well I will very likely have him be reincarnated as well, but he probably won't be able to play much of a role in the story if he is even brought into the story at all. Basically it's up to the other characters in the story for whether or not BB ever gets to show up as a reincarnate.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't think it would be good for it to be longer. Right now I'm working on the next chapter though. I think it'll surprise you a bit.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and people, I DO accept anonymous reviews! Even if you AREN'T a member of this site, you can still review, so please do.**


	11. Complications

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything related to Death Note.**

_**Some Time Shortly After Melissa and Matt Regain Their Memories**_

"So what now Mels?"

Right now Matt and Melissa were standing outside of the gate surrounding Wammy's House. They had taken a day-long plane flight to reach England and were extremely tired now because jet-lag was beginning to set in. (They had been living on the west coast of the United States, so the plane flight really did take about a day, if not longer).

They had managed to get inside the building, but when they asked the new person who was in charge where Near was, the man refused to comment and the couple was immediately locked outside of the gates.

"Well, Matt, I think we should head for Japan. Whether Near is alive or dead is irrelevant at the moment since we have no way to get in contact with him, and the Kira killings appear to be originating in Japan… again." Mels sighed. *Japan. Why is it always Japan? Oh well, at least it's not Germany again…*

"So are we gonna go back to the hotel now?"

"Sure. We may as well get some rest. After all, we're gonna have to spend another day or so on the plane."

The two walked silently out of exhaustion, though Matt was feeling pretty happy. Ever since Mels got her memories of her past life back, she seemed to like wearing black leather outfits a lot. Before she never cared much for them, though now they were pretty much an extension of herself. Of course, now she had leather outfits that allowed her to wear undergarments underneath, but the outfits were very tightly fitted nonetheless. Even though Matt was somewhat worried about what his liking of his girlfriend in these outfits meant, (since Mels had worn similar leather outfits during her past life as a man), he didn't bother to think about it much. He liked this new leather-wearing, driven, chocoholic side of his girlfriend.

One thing that Matt never expected though was what he found out a few days later, when he and Mels were in their hotel room in England.

Granted he loved his girlfriend and found her to be extremely hot, but he found that he had less control of himself once Mels started wearing leather outfits, and found that Mels was more easy-going because of all of the chocolate she was consuming.

As a result, they began having a lot of crazy sex.

It was because of this, that a few days before their plane flight to Japan, that Mels found out the one thing that she never had expected nor had wanted to ever have happen: She was pregnant.

Neither of the two said a word as they sat in silence on the bed in their hotel room thinking the same thing: They needed to decide what to do; keep the thing or get it aborted.

They already had money issues. Plus all of this travelling to try to help with the Kira case was already getting expensive at a quick rate. Then there was also the fact that they were very young and still quite immature. Could they even properly raise the child? They didn't think so. Did Matt want to be a father? Not really, because that would mean that there would be less time for him to spend having fun with Mels. Did Mels want to be a mother? Yes, but only to be an adoptive mother. She had decided at a very young age that she would never give birth to a child. She had a severe phobia of severe pain, and giving birth would involve severe pain. Even if she had a C-section, that wasn't good because if something went wrong or her uterus was too weak, then it could open inside of her one day and cause her to die. The cons outweighed the pros in their situation.

Well, despite the new conflict raging inside their heads, they decided that they were going to focus on solving this case and find Near. Then they would worry about the baby.

**Author's Note:**

**Updates will be slower and soon this story will be on hiatus for awhile. I have homework I need to do.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and people, I DO accept anonymous reviews! Even if you AREN'T a member of this site, you can still review, so please do.**


	12. Chapter 12

I have decided to allow BakuganDeathNoteFan123 to adopt my story, "Reincarnation".


End file.
